


At the bar

by Jessehall



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Walt are in a bar for New Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the bar

Everyone in the bar including me and Mr white watch the TV, counting down till the stroke of midnight.

Everyone counts down the last few seconds, well, practically screams the last digits.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screams at once.

A few couples roughly kiss each other, and a few beer bottles crash against the wall. I just jump up and down and pump my fists in the air with the rest of the bar.

Someone grabs me from behind and under my arms, lifting me in the air and twirling me around. Being half drunk I giggle instead of seeing who it is. They set me down and wrap their arms around me, pulling me close.

I look up to see the face of Mr white, who isn't quite as drunk as I am. "Enjoying yourself beautiful?" He asks.

I giggle, reaching my arms up and pulling his head down to reach mine, "best, night, ever," I slur, kissing him roughly.

I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, I was just too caught up in the moment. Mr white kisses back surprisingly, making me close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

I feel something spill on my arm, and I quickly pull my head down, seeing someone spilled a shot on me. "Oops," the man sneers, taking his shot glass back to the counter.

Mr white let's go of me, and I shake the liquid off my arm. I lift my arm up to my face, sniffing it and going to take a lick, when Mr white grabs my wrist and pulls it away from my face. "Don't do that," he chuckles, "go wash it off in the bathroom."

I giggle in response and walk to the restroom, going in and rinsing off my entire arm instead of that one spot. I giggle to myself again and dry it off. 

I was about to walk out of the bathroom when someone pushes me against the wall. They pin my wrists above my head with one hand, and use their other to keep my head facing him. I try to pull away, but being drunk, he was stronger and I was weaker.

"You're a pretty, little girl," he whispers into my ear, making me begin to shake.

I try to struggle but he keeps me in place, "I-I'm a boy!" I snap shakily. 

He chuckles, leaning in close to my face. He forces my legs apart and pushes his knee up, making me bite my lip and try not to shout. "So you are," he laughs, "only makes it better~"

He pulls back, but keeps his knee in place. I put both my hands down, trying to push his knee down so I could escape, but every time I do that he rises it up higher, making me bite my lip harder.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and texts a few people, before shoving it back in his pocket and leaning close to me again. "I seen you kissin' your boyfriend out there," he sneers, holding my head in place with one hand, his other snaking around me to my rear, "how would you like two?"

Before I can scream he kisses me roughly, pushing me against the wall. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel a warm tear slide down my cheek, hoping he wouldn't notice.

I place my hands on his chest, using all my strength to push him off me. The push makes him take a few steps back, removing his hands and knee from my body.

He walks over to me quickly, giving me a hard slap to the face. I fall to the ground, beginning to cry pathetically. 

The man huffs and walks out of the bathroom, leaving me to coward in the corner. I quickly stand up and walk out as well. 

I was about halfway back to where Mr white was, trying to get my giggly attitude back, when I walked passed another man, who gave my bottom a hard 'smack!' as I walked by.

I turn around, a sneer on my face, "don't do that," I growl, trying to sound stronger than I really was.

The man's snicker quickly turns to a frown. He stands up, towering a good foot over me, making me feel so small in his presence. "What was that?" He sneers, this time hitting me in the front.

I whimper, trying to block myself with my hands. When I was about to burst into tears, I hear Mr white yell from behind me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He screams, jumping in front of me, his arms spread wide. I quickly grab onto his shoulders, pulling myself as close as possible.

Mr white was as tall as the other man, and could have quickly and easily taken him down, but he didn't lay a finger on him. The man murmurs a few things to himself angrily, probably taken back by the budder king Heisenburg sudden appearance.

When the man walks away, I don't let go of Mr white's shoulders, so he squirms out of my grasp and faces me, pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asks calmly.

I burry my head into his chest, "I am now."

Mr white chuckles softly, letting go of me and grabbing my arm, leading me out of the bar. When we walk outside a cold gust of wind rushes over me, making me sigh into the silent night.

We were a few steps away from the bar when I heard the door open behind us. I quickly grip onto Mr white's hand, refusing to turn around. As Mr white's feels my gripe tighten, he looks behind us, not stopping our walk. 

Mr white pulls me in front of him, keeping his hands firmly on my shoulders, "just stay in front of me, Jesse. You'll be okay," he whispers, and I immediately know who it is.

I whimper as we continue to walk, nearly back to my house. After a while I turn around, seeing the man is gone. I sigh in relief, stop walking and turn to face Mr white, who raises an eyebrow at my actions.

I hold my arms up like a child and giggle playfully, making Mr white laugh and pick me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, burying my head into his shoulder and taking in his scent.

Mr white chuckles, rubbing my back gently. I giggle to myself as Mr white walks the rest of the way home with me clinging to him, me hiccuping every once in a while.  
Mr white wasn't drunk, so he was coordinated and could talk a sentence without giggling, and he could carry me since he was quite strong.

"You got your keys?" Mr white asks, walking up to my back door. I nod, not lifting my head up, making Mr white sigh, "can I have them?"

I giggle, "you have to find them."

Mr white sighs again, setting me down and leaving me swaying on my feet. He reaches into my front pocket and pulls out my house keys, unlocking the door and pulling me inside.

Mr white leads me to my room and turns on the light, turning back to face me, making him gasp. "Jesse," he says quietly, reaching up and gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb, "what happened?"

I reach up and touch my cheek, wincing slightly at the stinging pain. "U-ugh, when I was in the bathroom some man, ugh, slapped me and did some other stuff," I explain shyly, looking at the floor.

Mr white raises an eyebrow, sitting me down on the bed, "what else did this man do?" He asks, sitting down next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. 

"Um," I mutter, "h-he pinned me to the wall, and..." I trail off, not wanting to tell what happened next.

Mr white hugs me comfortingly, "it'll be ok, Jesse," he whispers, pulling me onto his lap, "just tell me, it'll make you feel better."

I sigh, "uh, he pinned me to the wall, and said I was a girl. I told him I was a boy, a-and he stuck his knee b-between my legs, and agreed with what I said, but he said it 'only makes it better'." I pause, but continue when I feel Mr white rub my back gently, "h-he got on his phone and texted somebody, who I'm guessing now was the man who got me when I was trying to get back to you. Anyway, he had me pressed against the wall," I shudder at the memory, "h-he k-kissed me, and I pushed him off me, then he slapped m-me and walked out. Y-you know the rest," I mutter the last part, but Mr white hears it anyway.

Mr white hugs me, before laying me down in my bed and pulling the blankets over me. To my surprise he kisses my forehead, before walking to the door way, flipping off the lights. He smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jesse," he says, beginning to close the door.

"Mr white- wait!" I say, sitting up in my bed quickly.

Mr white turns around, still holding the door knob, "yes?" He asks sleepily.

I giggle at his tired expression. "Can you stay with me for tonight?" I ask, trying to make puppy eyes.

Mr white smiles, "where do you want me to sleep at? The living room? Couch?" He asks, naming off different things to sleep on.

I giggle, patting the spot on the bed next to me, "up here?"

____________________

When jesse asks me to sleep with him, I chuckle, "are you sure that's what you want, Jesse?"

His puppy eyes quickly turn to a disappointed frown. "Y-yeah," Jesse whispers, tears welling in his eyes.

I knew the alcohol was still in affect because he would NOT cry in front of me, not since Jane. but it made me feel guilty anyway. "Jesse, don't cry," I say, sitting next to him in the bed.

Jesse cries quietly, and I pull him into my lap. "I-I'm just s-scared," he stutters out, lacing his fingers into my shirt, "th-that man w-wasn't nice..."

I sigh, laying us both down on the bed. I let go of Jesse, getting under the covers then grabbing onto him again, pulling his back against my chest.

Jesse looks up at me, "Mr white you know I'm a boy, right?" He asks, completely serious.

I thankfully still smell the alcohol in his breath, so I chuckle slightly, "yes, Jesse. I'm know you're a boy."

Jesse smiles, completely satisfied with himself. He snuggles closer to me, grabbing onto my hands. "Mr white," he asks suddenly, "was the man telling the truth?"

I raise my eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"In the bathroom he said he saw me kissing my 'boyfriend', was he telling the truth?"

I smile warmly, "yes, Jesse. He was telling the truth," I say, kissing his tussled hair.

Jesse giggles sleepily, "am I yours?" He asks, "and yours only? Because your mine only, I don't want to be anyone else's."

This time I giggle, pulling him even closer. He tilts his head back, looking at me curiously. "Yes, Jesse. I'm yours and yours only, and you're mine and mine only."

Jesse smiles again, kissing my lips softly. After a few seconds we pull back, cuddling into each other. Jesse resting peacefully in my arms.

After about five minutes I hear him begin to snore, and I look at him through sleepy eyes, "I love you, beautiful~"


End file.
